User blog:Random-storykeeper/Tool rules
A forum thread regarding embedding of personal videos on Nitrome Wiki came to a close this morning. In a week's time, all videos "uploaded" using the that are only for use on user pages, talk pages, blog posts and the like will be deleted from the Wiki. For those certain admins who are jumpy and can't wait to start this mass deletion of personal videos (I know, I'm one of them!), I've placed a countdown timer on the community messages notice, which precisely counts down to a time when videos may be deleted. Users will be given a week to remove the video codes from pages or replace them with the same code from . Using the YouTube extension shouldn't be too complex; you'll still be able to resize videos, align them to the right or put them in a thumbnail-like box with a caption, as seen on the help page. The deletion of personal videos from the Wiki will commence November 3 2012 19:00:00 UTC Javascript disabled. Nitrome related? An issue I've been seeing overall when it comes to personal videos, pictures, etc. is that most users seem to think that anything uploaded here must be Nitrome related. But Nitrome related videos also include fanart, which must be uploaded on the Fanfiction Wiki. In fact, all videos related to Nitrome may not be appropriate for the Wiki. Fanart is surely an example of this. The policy became unclear for some users who chose to delete and nominate pictures that weren't directly related to Nitrome but didn't stop to think where the pictures were in use. Our policies emphasize (or should emphasize) that personal videos and pictures aren't allowed to be uploaded on the Wiki. Note that I say personal and not related to Nitrome. Consider this example: File:Jpeg.jpg was nominated for deletion once because of its irrelevance to Nitrome. The image is currently being used on Template:JPEG to show an example of an image with compression artefacts. It is being used on a Wiki template, and therefore allowed. The image has no Nitrome resemblance, but it helps benefit the Wiki project. It's not about whether the image is related to Nitrome or not, it's about where the image is being used. Some images and videos may not be related to Nitrome at all, but they are allowed on the Wiki because they help benefit the Wiki project. For example, a user could upload a video showing a tutorial of how to create transparent background images in GIMP (See Nitrome:How to make Transparent Images) and I would argue that it is allowed on the Wiki because it helps benefit the Wiki project. So what I'm trying to get at here, if you didn't understand the above paragraph, is that images and videos uploaded for use on personal namespaces, such as the user namespace or blog, are not permitted on the Wiki. If they are used appropriately on a mainspace, template or project page, they are allowed. The image or video's relevance to Nitrome has absolutely nothing to do with it. Of course, since we are talking about Nitrome Wiki here, most pictures and videos uploaded here will be related to Nitrome one way or another, but a picture or videos' relevance to Nitrome alone does not determine whether it stays on the Wiki or not. Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki news